Ancient Love
by godricforever
Summary: Lilly has a dangerous secret to keep from vampires, which proves difficult when she meets two, very old vampires, one of which is almost form her time frame, and the other who can relate to her violent, fighting side.  But what are the consequences?
1. Chapter 1

Lilly Masters sat in the back of the vampire bar, slowly, but surly, getting drunk. Lilly was beautiful, and she always had been, but it seemed more like a curse to her. People always found her too soft, to delicate, to fragile, to take seriously. She downed another shot and barely flinched from the searing pain in the back of her throat.

"If you're not careful, pretty lady, you'll pass out." The vampire warned her as he poured her yet another sht.

"That's what I'm hoping for." She said in a slurred voice, a slight smile on her lips.

"Bad day?" the vampire asked while he fixed a drink for the man sitting next to her.

"Bad life." Lilly retorted, and the vampire laughed loudly.

"Well then, next one on me." He told her with a smile and a wink.

"Thanks, but no thanks. This is my last one." Lilly said, throwing her head back and gulping down the shot before hopping off of the stool. She tilted dangerously, and had to grab onto the counter for support, but she managed, and she did so with a laugh. "Guess I should have stopped a little sooner." She said to the vampire behind the bar while righting herself.

"I tried to warn you." The vampire laughed, and she walked away, into the crowd, needing to burn off the energy building inside her the whole night. Just drinking and sitting wasn't enough for Lilly. She was energetic and violent, and if she did not burn herself out in a calmer sense, then she would lash out and become dangerous to anyone near her.

So she moved onto the dance floor, knowing she didn't stick out with her modest clothes. Or maybe she did, since she showed far less skin than all of the other woman, and even men, dancing. She wore long, skinny black pants and black flats, along with a black tank top. She did not wear all black because it was a vampire bar, but because she would not stick out if she did. And black was a color that made people take you seriously.

She moved with the beat of the music, careful not to bump into anyone. She may have moved with a little bit more energy than the others, but she moved well, for someone like her. Her hips swayed, her arms laced together above her head, and she bent and spun lazily, all the while getting rid of that pent up energy inside of her.

She felt eyes on her while she danced, but ignored them, letting them watch her. Why not? It was this one night, and she deserved a little break. And she was drunk, so her choice making skills were not all that great.

When the song finished, she instantly moved into the next one, more up beat, without hesitation, jumping more and pumping her fist into the air. Her hair was down, and started sticking to her face from sweat, but she didn't care. The shoes rubbed against her heal, creating blisters, but again, she didn't care. She couldn't remember the last time she had a night out, so she felt she deserved to have at least a little fun.

She wore no makeup, which some might have not believed since her lips looked the perfect shade of red, something most people couldn't accomplish without make up. Her cheeks were always flushed, even more now since she had been dancing, and her eye lashes were so thick and long that people thought she lied about her lack of mascara.

Her jaw was angular and severe, making her look sexy, yet someone to watch, to learn how to tame. Her hair was black and short, easy to control and transform into what she wanted. Men were attracted to her looks, but not her personally. Something inside them warned them that she wasn't good, that her dangerous look was real, something to not mess around with.

Lilly was old, older than anyone in the bar, actually. But then again, the daughter of a war god was immortal. She had seen a lot of things in her life time, and this new era of time just so happened to be her least favorite. She preferred the primal, less technological era of time, where people still fought with swords instead of pistols, and people did not show off so much of their skin. She liked the time where violence was good, because it could protect you, not get you arrested. She liked riding on the backs of the horses, and not the fowl smelling cars that she was forced to move in today. She liked the simplicity of the past, not the harshness of the future.

After what seemed like forever and the crowds has thinned, Lilly finally stopped dancing, and turned around to find her admirorer finally. She located him, sitting above the others, in a throne. His hair was blonde and slicked back, his jaw strong, his eyes icy blue. He was handsome, a Viking, it looked like. She remembered Vikings, had liked the Viking's, actually. They were brutal, lethal beings, people feared.

But toying with a vampire that old, that dangerous, was risky. And if one of _them_ found out about her past then she was sure to die. The blood of a god was like no others, and even though she was only half god, it was still immensely powerful, more so than some could comprehend.

So instead of going through with her seductive plan like she had intended, she turned sharply away, and passed through he crowd and back to the bar.

"On second thought," she said, catching the vampire's attention, "I will take that shot, for the road. Is it still on the house?" I asked, and he smiled, taking out a shot glass and filling it quickly.

"Of course pretty lady." He said. He winked at her as she downed it, but she just slid the glass back and waved before making her way to the door. She looked back at her, to see if the Viking was still watching her movements, and found that he was. When she turned back, she smashed into the hard, stone chest of a young boy, a vampire by the looks of it. He seemed no older than Lilly, well, their appearances of age, anyways.

His hair was dark, and so were his eyes, but she could see his tattoos peeking out of his shirt, and her mouth opened wide at the sight of them. The tattoos of this century were of butterflies, or skulls, or someone's mom's name. But the tattoos of the past were of culture and history, of importance and dominance.

"I'm sorry." The boy said in a calm voice, reaching his hand out. Lilly took it after a moment's hesitation, and was hauled to her feet. Her eyes, however, stayed on the tattoos. Her hand even flinched toward him, because she wanted to trace the lines. S he remembered those markings, even remembered the tribe. This vampire was old, almost as old as her, and it fascinates her. She had a tattoo of her own, a few actually, something to remember her time before immortality.

"No, it was my mistake." Lilly said after a moment, finally taking her eyes away from the man's neck and looking into his curious gaze. "My name is Lilly." She introduced herself politely. Lilly was not her full name, but her name would have seemed odd in this time frame, so Lilly sufficed. And people thought the name to be welcoming and nice, therefore easier to fit in and blend in.

"I am Godric." He said with a smile, but Lilly tried to keep her face even. S he could not stay and talk to these vampires, it was dangerous. But finding someone so close to her age was fascinating, and she couldn't stop her curiosity.

"What tribe were you from, Godric?" she asked, eyeing his tattoo's to make her question clearer.

"It was an ancient tribe, in the southern part of America. It is very old. I doubt you would recognize the name." he said with a humorous smile, and Lilly laughed, knowing he was wrong. In fact, she was certain she knew what tribe he was from, had seen them in battle before.

"I see." She said, holding her tongue and refraining from proving him wrong.

"Could I buy you a drink?" Godric asked her suddenly, and her eyes widened in surprise. "Is that not what humans do when they wish to socialize?" Godric asked, clearly uncertain on what people of this century did. Lilly wasn't to clear weather, but she nodded, and followed him over to the bar against her better judgments.

"Back again, I see." The vampire said, pouring her another shot.

"Don't tell me you didn't miss me." She said with sarcasm as she took the glass while Godric ordered a True Blood.

"So tell me, why are you here at the vampire bar?" Godric asked, turning his body to face her. He wore a gray shirt and black pants, clothes that didn't necessarily make him look gorgeous like the Viking, but made him attractive, something to drool over.

"I needed a drink." Lilly said honestly, and took half the shot to prove her point.

"Yes, I can see you've had many." Godric said with a laugh, referring to her breath.

"It helps a lot. Although I have never been here before. I usually find the music to be a little too… new age for me." She said, speaking honestly only because she was drunk. The truth was, she liked the music from her village, the drums and the whistles people would cut from wood. The beats were so strong and powerful, a warrior's song, her mother likes to call it. Godric tilted his head and looked at her curiously, then smiled.

"I agree completely." He said after a while, although he had to talk loudly to be heard over the music.

"Tell me, Godric, did you have music in your tribe?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, of course. Every tribe had music. It was a way to connect with the gods and spirits." He informed her, although she already knew.

"Do you believe in gods?" she asked breathlessly, finding herself leaning into him, and him to her.

"I did once." He said vaguely, and they stopped, inches from each other, staring into each other's eyes.

"But no longer?" Lilly asked.

"No longer." He confirmed. She sighed and leaned back, realizing what she was doing. It was the alcohol talking, not her. But even in her drunken state, she wasn't going to give herself to someone who did not believe in what she was. It would be like sleeping with someone who wasn't there.

"I really must go. But thank you, Godric, for the drink." Lilly said, lifting the glass in a sort of cheers before setting it down, half finished.

"Will I see you again?" he asked her as she walked away, and she stopped, thinking carefully over her answer.

"If I decide to come back here, will I see you?" she asked, and Godric smiled. She couldn't help the smile forming on her face in return, and walked once against towards the door. This time, however, she walked into a much larger chest.

"Ow, god damn it!" she shouted, clutching her throbbing nose. "Watch it asshole!" she said as she looked up, and up, and up, into the face of the blonde vampire. "Oh." She whispered, stepping away. He was smiling at her, his fangs slightly extended, lust in his eyes.

"Hello." He drawled in a seductive purr that probably had woman melting into a muddle at his feet. But no Lilly, who found his fighting skills impressive, but was not attracted to him.

"Excuse me." She said, trying to step around him, but he moved in front of her again.

"You can only dance like that if you are looking for trouble." He told her, that seductiveness ten times as powerful now that he knew it wasn't working.

"Or I can dance like that if I get drunk. Please move." She said evenly, looking up into his face with even eyes. His smile hardened and he looked at her severely, not liking the fact that she was not bending to his will like so many others. She felt something tug at her brain, and the human half of her body felt the need to follow him into the back of the bar, and fuck his brains out the rest of the night. But the inhuman side of her brain told her he was an asshole.

"Don't even try that with me, vampire." She warned, shoving against this chest to move him. He moved about a foot, and she slipped by him while he was still shocked but he recovered enough o put his arm in front of her and stop her hasty escape.

"Eric." Godric said, suddenly by their side. Eric looked at him closely for a moment, and then let his arm drop to his side. She moved out of the bar quickly, with a thankful look at the ancient vampire Godric, and into the night air. Whether she thought it was a good idea or bad, she was going to be going to the bar again, to see Godric, whether she realized it yet or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Lilly fell asleep early that morning, and slept late, working all of the alcohol out of her system. She never got hangovers, so when she woke up at six, when the sun was lowering in the sky, she felt fine. She moved from her little house, set back in the woods, and to the stables about a quarter of a mile away. Inside the stables, as if sensing her approach, a horse whinnied into the air.

Breeze, Lilly's horse, kicked at the door in excitement. Lilly may have been a harsh fighter, but her care for her horse was beyond all others. Her horse was a part of her, especially when she was in battle. As she went through the years, she had many horses, all of which died as she stayed exactly the same. Breeze did not have the muscle or amount of endurance that horses had when she was born. Those horses had been bred for battle, but these horses were bred for beauty and a stroll in the woods. But Lilly had been working Breeze up, slowly pushing her farther and farther, even though the need to fight upon horseback no longer existed.

She rode Breeze bare back, as it was more natural and easier for her. She was used to the bony, hard back, rather than the more fitted, loose feeling of the saddle. She tended to slip off, or shift easily, when the saddle was on. She did, however, place a harness and reins around the horses face and led her out of the paddock. She walked her through the woods, about a mile or so, and out in a beautiful, wide meadow. She had stumbled across the pile of land on accident, actually, when she had been wandering around after buying the house. With nothing to do, walks usually filled the time.

There were rolling green hills, but not many hole for the horse to slip and hurt herself in, so Lilly liked to use this pasture for riding. She jumped onto her horses back with practiced ease. Jus the small movement of mounting the horse seemed almost graceful it was done so perfectly. She gripped the reins in her hands, rubbing them against her bare skin. There were thick hard calluses on her skin, from riding so many years.

She squeezed the horse's sides and snapped the reins. The horse snuffled a little, and eased into a steady walk to stretch out her legs. She had been standing in the hot stall all day, and she could feel her horses sweat against her legs. There was a small lake at the end of the pasture, so Lilly decided she would let her horse wade in the water and cool herself down. Even now, as the sun set, the heat remained in the air, not as severe, but like a memory.

She eased her horse into a trot, moving with the horse instead of bumping along its back. She tried applying as little weight to its back so it could move with graceful, even strides, and make her faster and more agile. Soon they were flying in a full out canter, Lilly pressed down against the horse, fitting her face aside the main so it wouldn't effect her vision. The air slapped against her face, but she did not mind. The slight sting to it seemed to wake her up, make her more alert.

She had been riding for a while, making her and her horses heartbeat rise. Breeze was amazing fit, with rippling muscles underneath her golden brown hair. Her main was effortlessly brushed to one side, and her tail hung down, recently cut. She was a beautiful horse, one of Lilly's proudest accomplishments.

The sun was setting, but she did not worry about vampires. They hunted in the cities now, instead of the woods. When she had been drifting through the centuries, they had stalked the woods in search of a meal, because humans would wander through them to get home, or to hear sheep. No longer did that happen, though, since humans were afraid of the shadows.

Just behind a thin line of trees was the chilled water, and the horse moved there of her own free will, sensing the end of the run and the water she was being allowed. As her hooves padded into the water, Lilly jumped off, soaking her own feet. After a moment's hesitation, she stripped her own clothes off until she was just in her bra and panties and dived into the water. The horse flew onto its hind legs and kicked the air, whinnying in surprise.

She was smiling when she emerged from the water, her black hair now pressed to her face. The lake was shadowed, and she could not see her body, but she did not mind. She liked how cool the water was, and how it erased all smell of alcohol and sweat from her skin.

After a little while, maybe thirty minutes, the sun had fully set, and the moon was shinning full blast, sending white streaks through the thin shadow of trees. Breeze had moved out of the water, and was standing by the lake, waiting for Lilly to finish her swim.

Only when she started to fidget and become unsettled did Lilly suspect something. Breeze whinnied and kicked the air once again, drawing Lilly out of the water and to her frightened horse. She stared into the wide eyes, and sighed.

"Go home. I'll be back in a short while." She talked to the horse, as if it would understand her. But they had gone through this enough for the horse to understand, if in a different way. It stayed for a while, almost hesitant to leave her here with the thing lurking in the shadows, but Lilly smiled, knowing she had the knife tucked in her clothes to keep her safe. She smacked the horses butt, and told her to leave a second time. This time Breeze listened, and flew dirt into the air as it took off at a canter. Lilly only hoped the horse wouldn't stumble and fall.

She stood alone, in the quiet darkness, listening for any movement that could have panicked her horse, but heard nothing. She bent down to retrieve her clothes, and suddenly felt a presence behind her. She uncovered two things quickly. One was that it was human, but the second was that it only resembled a human. It did not breathe, because she heard no breaths, but she could see his leg.

He was not suspecting that she knew of his presence, obviously going with the fear factor that would follow when she turned around and saw a stranger. So she picked up her shirt, also grabbing the silver knife that was hidden under it. She shook the shirt, as if to get the dirt off before putting it on, but instead gripped the knife carefully.

She wheeled around suddenly, the knife flying through the air. She suspected correctly that the vampires first move would be to grab her wrist and stop her from attempting to kill him. She moved quickly using her years of practice. His finger tips only brushed her skin before she had quickly moved it downwards and then up again, stabbing it through his pale arm.

There was a surprised growl of pain, and she withdrew the knife, bringing the flat end against the face of her attacker, who happened to be so much taller than her.

She recognized the handsome Viking, Eric, but did not take the knife away.

"What are you doing here, vampire?" she hissed in a menacing voice.

"I would ask you the same thing." He spat back, his fangs extended as the silver burnt away his flesh.

"Do not play with me, vampire. I will not hesitate to kill you." Lilly threatened, pushing the knife deeper into Eric cheek and causing him to grimace.

"I come here sometimes." He spat, obviously not pleased about sharing this piece of information.

"What for?" she asked again, relentless in her pursuit for answers. Eric only snarled. She saw the decision in his eye a milli second before he acted. Lilly had years, centuries, millennia even to practice fighting against vampires. It was what she had been made immortal to do, to drive back these monsters from her village, or the people she was sent to protect. She knew the signs, the reasons why they did something. And she was very good at predicting their next move.

So when she saw the hardening of her eyes, she brought the knife down and sliced his shoulder, just as he started to lunge at her. She growled louder, trying to go for her throat, but she caught his hand and held it tight, bringing the knife down so the tip dug into his hand.

"Do not make me do it, vampire." Lilly warned, and she saw that Eric truly believed she would not hold back.

"Yes, Eric, please do not make the young lady harm you." Another voice said from the trees, but Lilly did not even look, did not even think about looking. Eric looked disappointed in not being able to attack her in her lapse of judgment, but covered it quickly. Besides, Lilly already recognized the voice to belong to Godric.

"Now why are there two vampires at this lake? I have been coming here for longer than you can imagine, and no one had ever made an appearance here." Lilly demanded evenly, although she was outnumbered.

"We have been coming here for longer than _you_ can imagine, little girl." Eric hissed. She looked up into his face, and saw hate in his eyes, but he she also recognized the devotion to his maker. But what she saw most of all was the regret at not being able to kill her, which she assumed was because his maker ordered it that way. So she released his hand, knowing he wouldn't harm her in front of the man he loved.

"I doubt my horse has even gotten to the barn, because she is running in the dark, thanks to you." She said with a sour look to Eric as she bent down to retrieve her close. She did not feel ashamed at showing her body, but quickly put the cloths on because she did not like the way Eric's eye lingered on her thigh, or her butt, or her cleavage. He was just asking for trouble he certainly didn't want.

"Would you stay a moment?" Godric's kind voice asked from the shadows, and Lilly hesitated, and then nodded. Godric came into view then, and stood beside Eric. He watched Lilly closely, although not with the same look Eric had. He seemed more observant, as if watching her for something else.

"We had been watching you before as you rode your horse. It is quiet beautiful, the way you ride." Godric noted, looking at her expression calmly, which remained exactly the same. Not even her eyes changed.

"I was born into it. My mother was a farmer; my father became a farmer when he married her. I was born and brought up to ride a horse, and ride a horse right." Lilly lied effortlessly, the tale to familiar. Even a thousand years ago the tale could have worked, although the man would have been the farmer, and the woman would have been a seamstress.

"Yes, I can tell it was natural. You don't just learn to ride like that." Godric praised her, although she did not want it.

"I honored by your compliments, Godric, but I only wish to know why you have kept me from my chores?" Lilly asked, raising a perfect eyebrow.

"I cam here to see the lake. Until I was attacked by a mere human. You should be dead now, little girl. If it hadn't been for Godric, the lake would have been red with your blood." Eric hissed, still furious even though the wounds had healed.

"If it hadn't been for Godric, _little boy_, the lake would have been red with not my blood, but yours. Do not forget who had the upper hand in the fight." Lilly said, pointing her knife at him threateningly. He threw his head back and laughed into he air, the sound booming into the night and bouncing back off of the trees.

"You are too cocky, human. I am a vampire. You and you little knife could not have killed me. And do not call me little boy, as I am a thousand years older than you." Eric said his voice harsh and cold.

"That is where you are wrong, vampire." She said evenly, and then flinched form her mistake. She hadn't meant for her to say it out loud, but she had been thinking it so strongly that she couldn't help it.

"Whatever do you mean?" Godric asked, clearly curious, along with Eric.

"My ancestors." Lilly said quickly, covering her face to make the lie look almost believable. "I have an ancient line of ancestors, and their blood runs deep and strong in my veins, making me older than him." She said.

"Ha, that does not count." Eric said with an evil, mocking smirk.

"It definitely does count." Lilly shot back.

"Your ancestors may date back farther than my birth date, but I am older than you, probably a hundred times older than you." Eric said tartly, and this time Lilly held her tongue, learning from her mistakes. Eric seemed convinced by her lie, but the way Godric was looking at her made her believe he knew she was talking bullshit.

"I need to find a horse, gentlemen. It has been one of the best moments of my life meeting you here tonight."Lilly said sarcastically, nodding to Godric, and then sneering at Eric.

"Will we see you again?" Godric asked as he walked away.

"No." Eric said in a nasty voice.

"I believe your Child said it clearly enough. I have many, many enemies, Godric. You do not want to get screwed up in my life." Lilly warned, and instantly Eric took back his previous answer. He loved someone with drama in their lives, and he especially adored people with enemies. Someone like Lilly should have quite a few reasonable people who hated her, and he would actually love to get screwed up in her life and meet them.

"I did not ask for an opinion on my question, but I appreciate the warning. I did ask if I was allowed to." Godric said, and watched Lilly's reaction closely. She smiled, liking the way he took control of the situation instead of snapping and mocking like Eric did.

"Yes, I guess you can. Goodnight to you, Godric. Eric." She said, nodding once again to both of them before jogging off into the night.

"You noticed how she fought, did you not?" Eric asked once he was sure she was out of hearing range.

"Yes, I did." Godric murmured, watching her form through the darkness.

"It was as if she were reading my thought, knowing what I was going to do a moment before I did it." Eric said, this time speaking with only a flavor of anger in his voice, but mostly awe. He was born and raised a fighter. It was what he loved to do. He had just never met anyone else as well as him, let alone a human.

"She is not entirely human." Godric admitted to Eric.

"I suspected that. She smells too… heavenly to be a human." Eric agreed, nodding his head.

"She interests me." Godric continued, still watching her even though she had disappeared over the side of a hill.

"And me as well, Godric."

"I think l we will see her again soon, yes?" Godric asked, finally turning to look back at Eric.

"Yes, of course. I have quite a few questions to ask the young lady." Eric said with a smile, quickly following after the woman to find her home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of the amazing reviews! I really appreciate them and hope i get some good feedback on what you think of the new chapter. Thanks :)**

Lilly arrived at her barn about an hour later, and saw her horse pressed against the door of her stall.

"Good girl." She crooned her horse as she approached her slowly. Breeze was still spooked from the vampires, and she did not want her to step on her bare feet. The sky rumbled, and a thick cloud covered the moon. Already the thick, muggy temperature was dropping, drastically. There was going to be a storm tonight, a big one.

So quickly, she picked up the brush and flicked out the dirt from Breeze's hair, then picked her horseshoes to remove the dirt and rocks. She placed a blanket over the horse, since it was going to be colder tonight, and kissed her above her wet nose before locking the stall door, then closing the barn door.

It was difficult to see anything without the help of the moon, but she had walked this path so many times that she did not even stumble. She entered her house, or maybe shack was a more suited word, and quickly locked the doors. She cracked open about three windows for when the storm hit, and moved into the kitchen, flipping lights on her way.

Lilly was a fighter, the best fighter there was. But the thing Lilly was not good at was cooking. So she pulled out a box of cheerios and milk, and settled on that for her meal before taking out her knife and cleaning it.

Eric's blood had dried on it, and she stared at it for a while before running the cloth over it. She thought it crazy that people drank these demons blood for power and sex. She had spent her entire life killing these things, and had been successful. She would never willingly drink from them, and have their demons, their curses, coursing through her veins.

Some people might think Lilly hated her life, but hate was not exactly correct. She did not feel blessed about her immortality, rather she felt burdened by it. Over the years, she had grown not weaker and slower, like she expected, but it seemed faster and stronger, and more capable of seeing things. Like how she could detect what the vampires would do before they did it. It was not some supernatural gift, but rather an intense form of observational skills.

She kept the knife in her jeans, making it easy to grab. She had more weapons stored throughout the house, but no guns. They were vile, heavy, confusing contraptions that she did not wish to do. When she had moved her knife off of the empty table, she noticed the sound of heavy rain on her roof, and sighed. She liked storms, and the power the generated, but with all of the sound outside, it made the inside of her house seem so _quiet_. And then she felt alone, and sad, but only when the storms were happening. Only then did she allow herself to feel any pity for herself. Self pity only slowed you down, and made you weak, and someone with as many enemies as Lilly could not afford to be weak.

There was a loud knock on her door, and she jumped to her feet, trying to look at an angle out the window and see who was standing there. She saw the soaked dress, and the tanned legs, and sighed, smiling. She pulled the door opened and greeted Sookie, and her soaking feature.

"I got caught in the storm on the way home from the store." She shouted over the howling winds. "My car hydroplaned or whatever they called it in drivers Ed, and it now stuck in the mud half a mile away. I have no where else to go." She shouted, and looked apologetic.

Lilly laughed, and stepped aside so Sookie could walk into the house, dripping water over the worn out wooden floors.

"Thank you." Sookie said gratefully, heading over to the kitchen to ring her hair out in the sink.

"Are you alright, Sookie?" Lilly asked, looking over her body for any blood.

"Naw, my car just skidded and then completely shut of when the back dipped into a bank. It won't start, so I guess I'm going to have to call a tow truck." She sighed, placing her wet purse inside the clean sink to dry.

"Would you like to take a shower? I can get you some dry clothes as well." Lilly suggested, and took Sookie wide and grateful grin as a yes. She heard the shower start, and met Sookie in the hallway as they waited for the water to warm up.

"Thank you so much, Lilly. I wouldn't have troubled you any other night, because you said nights were dangerous around you, but I really had nowhere else to go. T here isn't anything else for like three more miles." Sookie apologized again, and Lilly smiled.

"It's quiet alright, Sookie. I think I got rid of them tonight, but I have not invited anyone into the house, so it should be alright." She assured the girl.

"What do you mean you got rid of them all tonight?" Sookie asked, nervous, not for herself but for Lilly.

"I'll tell you once your warm." She laughed again, noticing Sookie's chattering teeth. She started a fire in the living room, and got it burning nicely while Sookie showered. She had met Sookie about a year ago, and a connection had been formed from the start. Sookie was her one and only friend, the only person Lilly trusted, actually. Sookie was also the only _human_ alive at the moment who knew what Lilly really was. It had come out on accident, actually, when they had gotten drunk on New Year's Eve, and it just slipped from Lilly's mouth. Now, in her recklessness, she had put her one and only friend in grave danger. That was why she invited Sookie in this night, when she would have had to turn down her visit any other night. If she were to walk back to the car, the chances she would be attacked were greater.

The shower shut off, and she waited, warming her hands in front of the flames. A crack of thunder sounded, and the sky lit up with a glorious lightning bolt. Sookie's bare feet padded down the hallway, and Lilly waited patiently on her one plush couch for her before she confessed.

"Okay, so explain." Sookie demanded. Lilly found it funny that Sookie talked to her like that, but she was the only one allowed to do so.

"I met two vampires at a bar recently, and we had bumped into each other at a lake just about two hours before you came along. I got rid of them, though." Lily said quickly, staring at the flickering flames.

'How did you even meet them?"

"At a vampire bar." Silence followed Lilly's confession as Sookie stared wide mouthed at her.

"Please tell me it wasn't the bar in Shreverport." She whispered.

"Yup, that's the one. Fangtasia." Lilly said, smiling at the sound of the absurd name.

"Oh god." Sookie groaned, dropped in her head in her hands. "You at least didn't meet the vampire named—"

"Eric." Lilly finished for her, and Sookie groaned again. "And Godric." A louder groan from Sookie. "I take it you know these vampires?" Lilly asked with a smile.

"Eric is a stubborn jack ass, Lilly. If you told him to go away, or pulled any of your sick nasty fighting crap on him, he is sure to come back, stalk you if he needs to. And then if you don't bend to his will, he'll pursue you even harder." Sookie said, and Lilly's smile slowly faded from her face.

"And Godric's his maker so…" Sookie added, telling her all she needed to do.

"Well, I stabbed him through the arm, and then held silver to his cheek. Would that fit in the category of making him want to stalk me?" Lilly asked, a little hesitantly.

"Oh god." Sookie groaned, answering her question. "I thought you were supposed to stay away from vampires, especially since every single one of your enemies is vampires." Sookie said.

"I was, but I hadn't had a drink in a while. And then I got a little carried away. But they do not know what I am, only that I am not human. Or they at least suspect it. And I assume you will not tell this Eric since you two obviously seem acquainted." Lily asked a hint of a threat in her voice.

"No! OF course not!" Sookie exclaimed, slightly hurt that Lilly would even think this was capable.

Eric, though, was standing outside, behind her door, his hand half raised in a knock, but froze when he heard Sookie's voice inside the house. He was quickly getting drenched, and his hair was stuck to his face. He listened intently, and then growled slightly from knowing of Sookie's information on the woman.

"Sh." Lilly snapped at her ironic friend, and Sookie quieted. I heard running footsteps, and quickly jumped onto the roof above the door before it was ripped open. I could see light pool out from the small, horribly built house, and her shadow in the middle of it. That god awful knife was pointed in front of her, and she stood in a fighting stance. Eric found his interest in her spiking. She stood like a true warrior, not alike a scared woman trying to brace herself for a fight. She looked like a Viking.

"There is no one there, Lilly." Sookie assured her from inside the house, and Eric smiled at her ignorance.

"Yes there is. There is a vampire out here. He is on the roof." She called, staying in the same position and waiting while Eric stayed on the roof, puzzling over this before he dropped to the ground.

"How did you know I was there?" he asked, appearing outside the door and shouting so they could hear him.

There were footprints in the dirt outside my door. There were also footprints leading up to the door. But there was none going away, so of course the person was still here. And the footprints at the door were deeper than the ones leading up to it, so I assumed you paused there or jumped onto the roof. You are stupid for a vampire." Lily said sarcasm not clear in her voice, but just a simple and honest observation.

"I see you are friends with my dear friend Sookie." He said, smiling over her shoulder at the glaring woman behind Lilly.

"Yes, I have. And I assumed you listened to our conversation. Ha," she scoffed. "Typical Viking." She turned, telling Sookie with a smile. "And I warn you, vampire, she is not to be harmed, or else you meet the true death."

He found it comical how she shifted moods so easily. She was joking with Sookie not a moment ago, and now she was staring at him with hard, knowing eyes. S he did not glare at him the way innocent Sookie did, looking like a kitten mocking a tiger. No, she looked like a warrior, a fighter, like she could go through with her threat any moment she wanted. And he believed her.

"What are you, may I ask?" Eric asked, tilting his head to the side, choosing to ignore her statement.

"I am Lilly, and you are on my property. Leave, vampire. There is no hope for you to find the truth." Lilly said matter of factly, moving behind the door getting ready to close it.

"How did you learn to fight so well? TO fight like that it has to be natural, along with many, many years of never ending practice. How do you fight like that?" Eric asked, watching her closely as she smiled smugly.

"Jealous? I am not surprised, as I have seen the way you fight. Men have been envious of my skills, but a Viking? Hm, there is a first for everything, I assume." She said with a smile, shutting the door in Eric's furious face. He continued to stand there, waiting to hear the conversation that followed his statement.

"I can't believe you just said that to him! Now he's never going to leave you alone." Sookie shouted, and Eric smiled at her smart wits.

"Sookie, he is still standing outside the door. Please do not say what he wishes to hear." Lily said calmly, and he grimaced, thinking over how she knew this one. He heard her sit on the couch and then heard her yawn."I'm afraid I cannot stay up with you, Sookie. But stay away from the windows, as he will try to persuade you to talk to him." She correctly assumed Eric's next move, making him growl in frustration. How could a mere human be so god damn observant?

He left then, knowing he would not catch a break, even when she had fallen into a fitful sleep.

NEXT DAY:

Lilly woke up to an empty house and a note.

**Lilly,**

**Thank you so much for letting me stay here last night. I owe you, a lot. I called a tow truck, and Jason picked me up, so I guess I'll see you later. Thanks again. I love you.**

**Sookie.**

Lilly sighed and threw the note away before walking outside. Her yard was littered with branches and fallen trees. A tree had actually fallen onto her roof, crumbling it slightly, and she groaned, mumbling about money and labor as she headed to her barn.

Breeze was fidgeting and whinnying like mad, eager to get out and relieve the pent up energy she had collected during the storm.

She opened the stall and she shot out like a bullet, causing a slight breeze that ruffled Lilly's black hair.

It pleased her to no end to make Eric angry like she ahd just the other night. It showed him that vampires were not as amazing as they thought they were, that there were others that were even better than them, and more experienced. And he was such an arrogant jerk, it kind of helped to put him in his place.

Godric, however, seemed much calmer. She could relate to him a lot, with his tattoos. She even had some of her own, winding up her back and on her shoulders. But she did not show them to Godric, because he would recognize them. It was odd, the connection she felt to him just by being close to the same age. It was also odd, the connection she felt to Eric because he knew what it felt like to fight, and to fight well. He was cocky, full of himself, sure of himself, just like Lilly was. She did not like the feelings she was having, but there was no denying it. She was attracted to two men at one time, and they both just so happened to be vampires.

She let the horse canter around the yard while she cleared the debris. She was actually becoming relaxed when she heard a sharp crack in the air and the howling cries of her horse.

She looked around wildly, and saw at the end of her long driveway a man with a shot rifle in his hand.

"Consider this a message from Mason!" the man shouted, and then walked beyond the trees where she heard a car start up and drive away. She sprinted over to her horse and crumpled by his side, looking over his body for the wound. She found it in his leg, and moaned. The leg was broken, she could see that and it was bleeding badly. She knew how to deal with injuries like a broken leg with a horse, but this horse was so dear to her that she ran inside to grab her phone.

The vet said he would arrive immediately, and he was true to his words, finding Lilly crouched next to her horse, pressing a towel to its leg. She sat on her knees grimly, watching the doctor do his assessment. She listened in an enraged state as she listened to the final verdict, and helped him pull the now unconscious horse into the trailer he brought along with a fierce scowl on her face.

When Sookie called her later that evening, when the sun was setting, she did not answer, because she didn't want to snap at Sookie for something she was not responsible for. It was not her that shot the horse; it was one of her oldest enemy's men. He would die first, she decided instantly, sitting in the corner of her house, in a wooden chair, thinking over her plans. She had not even known they were in the area, yet alone that they knew where she lived. And the result of her blindness le to her horses death.

She had dealt with things like this before, but she had a connection with her horse. She felt bonded to it, what it was, how it acted, how they rode together. And these filthy vampires took that bond away, leaving her alone again.

She knew it was pathetic to feel this towards a horse, but when you spend as much time as she had lone, you take a lot more than what most people see out of things, like the horse. She did not remember exactly what she did to the now ancient vampire that enraged him so, but she assumed it was to kill some of his men. She had killed so many vampires, though, that she didn't know anymore what vampire belonged to what king. She just assumed she stayed under the radar enough that they would not come after her.

They would all die, she decided finally, sitting back in her corner, not eating, or drinking, but just planning. She only shifted later that evening when she heard the growls outside of her house. She lifted from her chair fluidly, walking over to the window in a stiff gesture, full of rage as she looked out to see the twenty or so, snarling vampires.

"Let us in, Lilly. The master wishes to see you." One of the vampires said, baring his fangs in an attempt to scare her.

"Leave now, vampires. You have no right being here." She said to them in an angry voice.

"You had no right to be on our land when you slayed all of our brothers. This is just sweet, savory pay back." The same vampire said, but she shook her head, retreating from the window to sit back in her chair.

"Your father is not here to protect any more, child. You cannot hide in there forever." The vampire hissed.

"Watch me, you ugly bastard.' She spat at the vampire, causing him to growl at her with no effect. Her less than expected response only enraged the vampire more, and then in turn enraged the other vampires. He smashed the window with his fist, but could not reach inside. He turned to destroying the wood on the outside of the house instead, hoping to tear the building down and then get her when the boundaries were no longer set in place.

He had been moving fast, and quickly, almost making a hole in the wall. His followers were doing exactly what he was, and she knew that she would not last out long. So while they snarled and growled, and smashed her chair against the wall, shattering it to pieces.

"Ha!" the vampires laughed. "You do not scare us, _Lilly._" One of the vampires said, and just as the head of the group, the one who spoke to her first broke a massive hole through the wall, she stabbed him swiftly through the chest with the shattered remains of her chair.

"Yah, how about now?" she asked, watching them back away from the damage they had done to the wall. They were hissing and snarling, spitting at her as their leader melted to sludge. They were pathetic and weak without guidance, so they fled instead, which she knew they would do.

"You are not safe yet, Elitheren. We will come back for you." One vampire threatened before disappearing into the woods along with his friends. Lilly stood in the middle of her broken home, not crying, but just fuming, almost melting in her own anger.

When the sun came, it beat down in hot, ferocious waves, and she took that to mean she could leave now, without the burdens of the darkness. Her car was so loud she thought it would be quieter if it just exploded, but she drove it into town, not happy with the decision she had made about her future. Not happy at all.

She parked the car about ten miles from her destination, knowing there was some sort of bug on the car to keep track of her. She actually drove it into a river by dropping a rock onto the gas pedal, so maybe they would think she had drowned herself, but she doubted it.

She hitch hiked the rest of the way, and stood with a sigh out of the place she had hoped to never see again. She knocked on the door, and heard footsteps behind it. The door opened, with struggle since it was so huge and the woman responding was so small.

"Fangtasia's closed, ma'am." The woman said.

"Yes I understand that. I am Lilly, I wish to speak with Godric or Eric when they rise." I said to her, my voice slightly bitter.

"Oh yes, they told me about you, Hun. I'm Ginger." She said with a smile, stepping to the side so Lilly could enter. "You're going to have to wait a few hours, though since it's so early in the morning." Ginger apologized.

"It is not your fault. You cannot control the sun and the moon." Lilly said, taking a seat on a leather coach. Although, when she grew up, there were being that were capable of holding the moon, or of moving the sun. Oh, those were the good old days.

**AN: So what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know if I'm doing anything wrong or if you just plane old hate the story, that way i can fix it and make it better. In the next chapter, i think i might reveal what Lilly really is, so be prepared!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Wow, so really there is no excuse for taking so long on writing these next few chapters, so I'm really sorry for taking this long and I hope I haven't lost anyone's interest. Enjoy!**

Lilly arrived at her barn about an hour later, and saw her horse pressed against the door of her stall.

"Good girl." She crooned her horse as she approached her slowly. Breeze was still spooked from the vampires, and she did not want her to step on her bare feet. The sky rumbled, and a thick cloud covered the moon. Already the thick, muggy temperature was dropping, drastically. There was going to be a storm tonight, a big one.

So quickly, she picked up the brush and flicked out the dirt from Breeze's hair, then picked her horseshoes to remove the dirt and rocks. She placed a blanket over the horse, since it was going to be colder tonight, and kissed her above her wet nose before locking the stall door, then closing the barn door.

It was difficult to see anything without the help of the moon, but she had walked this path so many times that she did not even stumble. She entered her house, or maybe shack was a more suited word, and quickly locked the doors. She cracked open about three windows for when the storm hit, and moved into the kitchen, flipping lights on her way.

Lilly was a fighter, the best fighter there was. But the thing Lilly was not good at was cooking. So she pulled out a box of cheerios and milk, and settled on that for her meal before taking out her knife and cleaning it.

Eric's blood had dried on it, and she stared at it for a while before running the cloth over it. She thought it crazy that people drank these demons blood for power and sex. She had spent her entire life killing these things, and had been successful. She would never willingly drink from them, and have their demons, their curses, coursing through her veins.

Some people might think Lilly hated her life, but hate was not exactly correct. She did not feel blessed about her immortality, rather she felt burdened by it. Over the years, she had grown not weaker and slower, like she expected, but it seemed faster and stronger, and more capable of seeing things. Like how she could detect what the vampires would do before they did it. It was not some supernatural gift, but rather an intense form of observational skills.

She kept the knife in her jeans, making it easy to grab. She had more weapons stored throughout the house, but no guns. They were vile, heavy, confusing contraptions that she did not wish to do. When she had moved her knife off of the empty table, she noticed the sound of heavy rain on her roof, and sighed. She liked storms, and the power the generated, but with all of the sound outside, it made the inside of her house seem so _quiet_. And then she felt alone, and sad, but only when the storms were happening. Only then did she allow herself to feel any pity for herself. Self pity only slowed you down, and made you weak, and someone with as many enemies as Lilly could not afford to be weak.

There was a loud knock on her door, and she jumped to her feet, trying to look at an angle out the window and see who was standing there. She saw the soaked dress, and the tanned legs, and sighed, smiling. She pulled the door opened and greeted Sookie, and her soaking feature.

"I got caught in the storm on the way home from the store." She shouted over the howling winds. "My car hydroplaned or whatever they called it in drivers Ed, and it now stuck in the mud half a mile away. I have no where else to go." She shouted, and looked apologetic.

Lilly laughed, and stepped aside so Sookie could walk into the house, dripping water over the worn out wooden floors.

"Thank you." Sookie said gratefully, heading over to the kitchen to ring her hair out in the sink.

"Are you alright, Sookie?" Lilly asked, looking over her body for any blood.

"Naw, my car just skidded and then completely shut of when the back dipped into a bank. It won't start, so I guess I'm going to have to call a tow truck." She sighed, placing her wet purse inside the clean sink to dry.

"Would you like to take a shower? I can get you some dry clothes as well." Lilly suggested, and took Sookie's wide and grateful grin as a yes. She heard the shower start, and met Sookie in the hallway as they waited for the water to warm up.

"Thank you so much, Lilly. I wouldn't have troubled you any other night, because you said nights were dangerous around you, but I really had nowhere else to go. T here isn't anything else for like three more miles." Sookie apologized again, and Lilly smiled.

"It's quiet alright, Sookie. I think I got rid of them tonight, but I have not invited anyone into the house, so it should be alright." She assured the girl.

"What do you mean you got rid of them all tonight?" Sookie asked, nervous, not for herself but for Lilly.

"I'll tell you once your warm." She laughed again, noticing Sookie's chattering teeth. She started a fire in the living room, and got it burning nicely while Sookie showered. She had met Sookie about a year ago, and a connection had been formed from the start. Sookie was her one and only friend, the only person Lilly trusted, actually. Sookie was also the only _human_ alive at the moment who knew what Lilly really was. It had come out on accident, actually, when they had gotten drunk on New Year's Eve, and it just slipped from Lilly's mouth. Now, in her recklessness, she had put her one and only friend in grave danger. That was why she invited Sookie in this night, when she would have had to turn down her visit any other night. If she were to walk back to the car, the chances she would be attacked were greater.

The shower shut off, and she waited, warming her hands in front of the flames. A crack of thunder sounded, and the sky lit up with a glorious lightning bolt. Sookie's bare feet padded down the hallway, and Lilly waited patiently on her one plush couch for her before she confessed.

"Okay, so explain." Sookie demanded. Lilly found it funny that Sookie talked to her like that, but she was the only one allowed to do so.

"I met two vampires at a bar recently, and we had bumped into each other at a lake just about two hours before you came along. I got rid of them, though." Lily said quickly, staring at the flickering flames.

'How did you even meet them?"

"At a vampire bar." Silence followed Lilly's confession as Sookie stared wide mouthed at her.

"Please tell me it wasn't the bar in Shreverport." She whispered.

"Yup, that's the one. Fangtasia." Lilly said, smiling at the sound of the absurd name.

"Oh god." Sookie groaned, dropped in her head in her hands. "You at least didn't meet the vampire named—"

"Eric." Lilly finished for her, and Sookie groaned again. "And Godric." A louder groan from Sookie. "I take it you know these vampires?" Lilly asked with a smile.

"Eric is a stubborn jack ass, Lilly. If you told him to go away, or pulled any of your sick nasty fighting crap on him, he is sure to come back, stalk you if he needs to. And then if you don't bend to his will, he'll pursue you even harder." Sookie said, and Lilly's smile slowly faded from her face.

"And Godric's his maker so…" Sookie added, telling her all she needed to do.

"Well, I stabbed him through the arm, and then held silver to his cheek. Would that fit in the category of making him want to stalk me?" Lilly asked, a little hesitantly.

"Oh god." Sookie groaned, answering her question. "I thought you were supposed to stay away from vampires, especially since every single one of your enemies is vampires." Sookie said.

"I was, but I hadn't had a drink in a while. And then I got a little carried away. But they do not know what I am, only that I am not human. Or they at least suspect it. And I assume you will not tell this Eric since you two obviously seem acquainted." Lily asked a hint of a threat in her voice.

"No! OF course not!" Sookie exclaimed, slightly hurt that Lilly would even think this was capable.

Eric, though, was standing outside, behind her door, his hand half raised in a knock, but froze when he heard Sookie's voice inside the house. He was quickly getting drenched, and his hair was stuck to his face. He listened intently, and then growled slightly from knowing of Sookie's information on the woman.

"Sh." Lilly snapped at her ironic friend, and Sookie quieted. Eric heard running footsteps, and quickly jumped onto the roof above the door before it was ripped open. He could see light pool out from the small, horribly built house, and her shadow in the middle of it. That god awful knife was pointed in front of her, and she stood in a fighting stance. Eric found his interest in her spiking. She stood like a true warrior, not alike a scared woman trying to brace herself for a fight. She looked like a Viking.

"There is no one there, Lilly." Sookie assured her from inside the house, and Eric smiled at her ignorance.

"Yes there is. There is a vampire out here. He is on the roof." She called, staying in the same position and waiting while Eric stayed on the roof, puzzling over this before he dropped to the ground.

"How did you know I was there?" he asked, appearing outside the door and shouting so they could hear him.

"There were footprints in the dirt outside my door. There were also footprints leading up to the door. But there was none going away, so of course the person was still here. And the footprints at the door were deeper than the ones leading up to it, so I assumed you paused there or jumped onto the roof. You are stupid for a vampire." Lily said, sarcasm not clear in her voice, but just a simple and honest observation.

"I see you are friends with my dear friend Sookie." He said, smiling over her shoulder at the glaring woman behind Lilly.

"Yes, I have. And I assumed you listened to our conversation. Ha," she scoffed. "Typical Viking." She turned, telling Sookie with a smile. "And I warn you, vampire, she is not to be harmed, or else you meet the true death."

He found it comical how she shifted moods so easily. She was joking with Sookie not a moment ago, and now she was staring at him with hard, knowing eyes. She did not glare at him the way innocent Sookie did, looking like a kitten mocking a tiger. No, she looked like a warrior, a fighter, like she could go through with her threat any moment she wanted. And he believed her.

"What are you, may I ask?" Eric asked, tilting his head to the side, choosing to ignore her statement.

"I am Lilly, and you are on my property. Leave, vampire. There is no hope for you to find the truth." Lilly said matter of factly, moving behind the door getting ready to close it.

"How did you learn to fight so well? To fight like that it has to be natural, along with many, many years of never ending practice. How do you fight like that?" Eric asked, watching her closely as she smiled smugly.

"Jealous? I am not surprised, as I have seen the way you fight. Men have been envious of my skills, but a Viking? Hm, there is a first for everything, I assume." She said with a smile, shutting the door in Eric's furious face. He continued to stand there, waiting to hear the conversation that followed his statement.

"I can't believe you just said that to him! Now he's never going to leave you alone." Sookie shouted, and Eric smiled at her smart wits.

"Sookie, he is still standing outside the door. Please do not say what he wishes to hear." Lily said calmly, and he grimaced, thinking over how she knew this one. He heard her sit on the couch and then heard her yawn."I'm afraid I cannot stay up with you, Sookie. But stay away from the windows, as he will try to persuade you to talk to him." She correctly assumed Eric's next move, making him growl in frustration. How could a mere human be so god damn observant?

He left then, knowing he would not catch a break, even when she had fallen into a fitful sleep.

NEXT DAY:

Lilly woke up to an empty house and a note.

**Lilly,**

**Thank you so much for letting me stay here last night. I owe you, a lot. I called a tow truck, and Jason picked me up, so I guess I'll see you later. Thanks again. I love you.**

**Sookie.**

Lilly sighed and threw the note away before walking outside. Her yard was littered with branches and fallen trees. A tree had actually fallen onto her roof, crumbling it slightly, and she groaned, mumbling about money and labor as she headed to her barn.

Breeze was fidgeting and whinnying like mad, eager to get out and relieve the pent up energy she had collected during the storm.

She opened the stall and she shot out like a bullet, causing a slight breeze that ruffled Lilly's black hair.

It pleased her to no end to make Eric angry like she ahd just the other night. It showed him that vampires were not as amazing as they thought they were, that there were others that were even better than them, and more experienced. And he was such an arrogant jerk, it kind of helped to put him in his place.

Godric, however, seemed much calmer. She could relate to him a lot, with his tattoos. She even had some of her own, winding up her back and on her shoulders. But she did not show them to Godric, because he would recognize them. It was odd, the connection she felt to him just by being close to the same age. It was also odd, the connection she felt to Eric because he knew what it felt like to fight, and to fight well. He was cocky, full of himself, sure of himself, just like Lilly was. She did not like the feelings she was having, but there was no denying it. She was attracted to two men at one time, and they both just so happened to be vampires.

She let the horse canter around the yard while she cleared the debris. She was actually becoming relaxed when she heard a sharp crack in the air and the howling cries of her horse.

She looked around wildly, and saw at the end of her long driveway a man with a shot rifle in his hand.

"Consider this a message from Mason!" the man shouted, and then walked beyond the trees where she heard a car start up and drive away. She sprinted over to her horse and crumpled by his side, looking over his body for the wound. She found it in his leg, and moaned. The leg was broken, she could see that and it was bleeding badly. She knew how to deal with injuries like a broken leg with a horse, but this horse was so dear to her that she ran inside to grab her phone.

The vet said he would arrive immediately, and he was true to his words, finding Lilly crouched next to her horse, pressing a towel to its leg. She sat on her knees grimly, watching the doctor do his assessment. She listened in an enraged state as she listened to the final verdict, and helped him pull the now unconscious horse into the trailer he brought along with a fierce scowl on her face.

When Sookie called her later that evening, when the sun was setting, she did not answer, because she didn't want to snap at Sookie for something she was not responsible for. It was not her that shot the horse; it was one of her oldest enemy's men. He would die first, she decided instantly, sitting in the corner of her house, in a wooden chair, thinking over her plans. She had not even known they were in the area, yet alone that they knew where she lived. And the result of her blindness le to her horses death.

She had dealt with things like this before, but she had a connection with her horse. She felt bonded to it, what it was, how it acted, how they rode together. And these filthy vampires took that bond away, leaving her alone again.

She knew it was pathetic to feel this towards a horse, but when you spend as much time as she had lone, you take a lot more than what most people see out of things, like the horse. She did not remember exactly what she did to the now ancient vampire that enraged him so, but she assumed it was to kill some of his men. She had killed so many vampires, though, that she didn't know anymore what vampire belonged to what king. She just assumed she stayed under the radar enough that they would not come after her.

They would all die, she decided finally, sitting back in her corner, not eating, or drinking, but just planning. She only shifted later that evening when she heard the growls outside of her house. She lifted from her chair fluidly, walking over to the window in a stiff gesture, full of rage as she looked out to see the twenty or so, snarling vampires.

"Let us in, Lilly. The master wishes to see you." One of the vampires said, baring his fangs in an attempt to scare her.

"Leave now, vampires. You have no right being here." She said to them in an angry voice.

"You had no right to be on our land when you slayed all of our brothers. This is just sweet, savory pay back." The same vampire said, but she shook her head, retreating from the window to sit back in her chair.

"Your father is not here to protect any more, child. You cannot hide in there forever." The vampire hissed.

"Watch me, you ugly bastard." She spat at the vampire, causing him to growl at her with no effect. Her less than expected response only enraged the vampire more, and then in turn enraged the other vampires. He smashed the window with his fist, but could not reach inside. He turned to destroying the wood on the outside of the house instead, hoping to tear the building down and then get her when the boundaries were no longer set in place.

He had been moving fast, and quickly, almost making a hole in the wall. His followers were doing exactly what he was, and she knew that she would not last out long. So while they snarled and growled, and smashed her chair against the wall, shattering it to pieces.

"Ha!" the vampires laughed. "You do not scare us, _Lilly._" One of the vampires said, and just as the head of the group, the one who spoke to her first broke a massive hole through the wall, she stabbed him swiftly through the chest with the shattered remains of her chair.

"Yah, how about now?" she asked, watching them back away from the damage they had done to the wall. They were hissing and snarling, spitting at her as their leader melted to sludge. They were pathetic and weak without guidance, so they fled instead, which she knew they would do.

"You are not safe yet, Elitheren. We will come back for you." One vampire threatened before disappearing into the woods along with his friends. Lilly stood in the middle of her broken home, not crying, but just fuming, almost melting in her own anger.

When the sun came, it beat down in hot, ferocious waves, and she took that to mean she could leave now, without the burdens of the darkness. Her car was so loud she thought it would be quieter if it just exploded, but she drove it into town, not happy with the decision she had made about her future. Not happy at all.

She parked the car about ten miles from her destination, knowing there was some sort of bug on the car to keep track of her. She actually drove it into a river by dropping a rock onto the gas pedal, so maybe they would think she had drowned herself, but she doubted it.

She hitch hiked the rest of the way, and stood with a sigh out of the place she had hoped to never see again. She knocked on the door, and heard footsteps behind it. The door opened, with struggle since it was so huge and the woman responding was so small.

"Fangtasia's closed, ma'am." The woman said.

"Yes I understand that. I am Lilly, I wish to speak with Godric or Eric when they rise." I said to her, my voice slightly bitter.

"Oh yes, they told me about you, Hun. I'm Ginger." She said with a smile, stepping to the side so Lilly could enter. "You're going to have to wait a few hours, though since it's so early in the morning." Ginger apologized.

"It is not your fault. You cannot control the sun and the moon." Lilly said, taking a seat on a leather coach. Although, when she grew up, there were being that were capable of holding the moon, or of moving the sun. Oh, those were the good old days.


	5. Chapter 5

Lilly had fallen asleep, without meaning to, on the couch. Ginger had offered her some food, and although Lilly's stomach was empty, she had no desire to eat. But around late afternoon, when the sun was just starting to set and the shadows in the parking lot were growing longer, she was hit with such a strong surge of fatigue that she closed her eyes only intending to rest for a few minutes, and entered a deep, deep sleep.

Eric emerged from the basement of the bar, along with Godric, about twenty minutes before full dark had come. Ginger was the first to greet them, telling them that a total stranger wanted to see them, and that she was waiting in the main room of the bar.

Curious, but slightly wary, the younger of the two vampires came forward, to find none other than Lilly, asleep on the couch. He stopped, actually surprised for the first time in a few decades, and just watched her. Godric, sensing his Childs surprise through their bond, came to stand next to him. Lilly was splayed on the leather couch, one arm hanging over the side, the other above her head. Her torso was angled so that her feet were resting against the floor, and her head was tilted back. She kept her mouth open when she slept, but the two vampires immediately sensed her discomfort, even in her sleep.

She was mumbling, her mouth opening and closing. They at first thought she might have been saying something, but soon realized she was just mumbling incoherent words while she slept. Suddenly, as if she were shocked, she flinched, her eyes clenching shut like she was in pain. The arm above her head came down to wrap around her stomach, and she curled her feet into her so she was in a tight, protective ball. The vampires watched in awe as Lilly subconsciously showed pain to them. For the first time they had seen this woman in pain, showing weakness, and it fascinated them, but also gave them a strong erge to approach her, and relax her tense muscles, maybe even trace the lines around her eyes and even out the cresses in her forehead.

And amazingly, a small, lonely tear escaped her eye, and rolled down her cheek. It was so clear, so small, and it landed on her shirt, making that one little spot damp. Lilly dreamt about war, brutal, bloody war. She dreamt about killing, about being killed, about her friends dying. She dreamt about the blood, the fear, the hate and the anger. She dreamt about fear. She cried out in her dream, not knowing she was crying out in reality. She cried in her dream, and did not know that a tear was falling in reality. She was being stalked by vampire in her dream, but she did not know that two of them were watching her at that moment.

She woke up with a gasp, just as one sunk his fangs into her neck, tearing it open, spurting her blood across her pale skin. She sat up on the couch, her hand flying to her throat, where she rubbed it to make sure there was no open wound, no blood, no pain. Her heart was beating, and she closed her eyes, struggling to make it normal again. When she felt the dream fading into the back of her mind like all of her other nightmares, she realized someone was watching her. It was an odd sensation, like someone was peaking in on her private moments, violating her space and privacy. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, and she raised her head slowly, remember where she was, knowing she had slept longer than she originally intended. And sure enough, the two, ancient vampire stood there, both looking at her curiously.

"What do you dream about?" the older one asked, Godric.

"I dream about war." She choked out, wiping her damp cheeks and standing up. "I need help." She said, and the vampires sent her dream into the backs of their minds, and focused on her new question.

"Why would someone like you need our help?" Eric asked, suddenly amused. Images of the night before, her fighting skills, popped into his mind, and his curiosity spiked farther.

"I am being hunted down by an old vampire. He sent men after me the other night. They killed my horse." She said. "He has acquired many vampires, and I cannot fight all of them off by myself. As it turns out, you two are the only vampires I can trust." She explained, not linking how she had to rely on vampires for assistance. It made her feel weak.

"What is this vampire's name?" Godric asked, already intending to help the young woman. It would give him an opportunity to find answers.

"Mason." She said, hoping neither of them knew the vampire. But of course they did.

"Mason, turned over two thousand years ago, the ruthless murder of vampires and humans alike?" Eric asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes."

"How do you know this Mason?" Godric wondered aloud, waiting while she came up with a decent, yet not too revealing answer.

"We have a… personal connection, one he feels requires revenge." She answered after a long moment, hoping they would stop with that.

"What personal connection?" Eric asked, and Lily could see the disapproving look Godric gave his child. She felt suddenly grateful for the elder vampire.

"Eric…" Godric warned quietly. The younger of the two vampires turned to the elder, a look of annoying respect apparent on his face.

"Godric, if we are to protect this woman, notice how I place emphasis on the _if, _we should know how ruthlessly this Mason will come after her, and then in turn us."

Godric stayed silent, contemplating.

"Okay, my child, ask." He said finally, and Lily sighed in defeat, hunching her back forward and preparing herself. Does she tell them, or does she run now, get away before they both get the answers they've been craving. She didn't know, so she just sat there and waited to hear the questions.

"How do you know Mason?" Eric asked immediately once he had his maker's permission. It was amazing, Lilly thought, the connection and love both of the vampires had for one another. They were unlike any other maker and child she had seen.

"I killed someone he knows." She said, trying her best to not reveal any information. Eric raised his eyebrows, as did Godric. "Okay I killed a lot of someone's he knows, but there was one he cared about a lot that I took from him." She explains further.

"And what someone would this be?" Godric asks this time, surprising Lilly.

"He was his, um, he was his child." She says uncomfortably, massaging the back of her neck so she had something to do. She heard the very audible sound of fangs clicking into place, and instantly her muscles tightened and her hand flexed as if to grab the knife in the belt around her waist.

"Killing someone's child is very, very dangerous thing to do, Lilly." Godric says so quietly it was almost a growl.

"You don't think I know that?" Lilly snapped, looking up to see the two very angry vampires. "It was war, Godric. War means death. War means pain. War means loss.

The room was silent as both vampires remember their own wars and their own tragedies, and suddenly they looked at Lilly differently. Lilly could see the change too. She watched their eyes, watched them harden and go far away as they remembered their own battles. Then, when they came back to her, to the room they were in and the situation they were faced with, and they looked at her with… well she didn't know. Maybe they were looking at respect, maybe it was admiration, but she got the feeling that they were looking at her with pity. Like they were sorry someone else had seen the horrific things they had seen too.

"Yes, well you are right in that sense aren't you." Eric said quietly. Lily was surprised that she had managed to shock a thousand year old vampire, but then again, she had been shocked plenty of times too.

"Yes, I am." She said smugly and again it was silent.

Godric was looking at her closely, watching her, judging her. He looked at her throat when she sighed and how the air gushed out of her mouth. He watched the luscious pulse in her throat, and wondered again, like he had so many times before, what she would have tasted like. And then he saw the beginnings of her tattoos. That was when he got up, so fast, faster than even Eric could see. Faster than vampires should be able to get up. But he did. He stood up and that was all he did too. Just stood there and stared right at the base of her neck, where the dark purple strands were poking out.

Lilly followed his line of vision, and tilted her head to see what he was seeing. Instantly, almost as fast as Godric had stood up, she pulled the collar of her shirt up to cover the tattoo. Eric noticed it a second too late, and looked back and forth between Godric, who was staring at the now covered up skin, to Lilly, who was trying to act inconspicuous.

"What…" Eric started, and then stopped.

"Eric, leave us." Godric demanded. Eric looked like he wanted to do anything but that but since Godric was his maker, and his request was more like a command, Eric got up and walked away. Then it was just Godric and Lilly, staring at one another.

"Let me see your tattoo." Godric requested. Lilly thought he was trying to be nice, but failing completely.

"That is none of your business." Lilly said evenly, yet with as much conviction as she could muster.

"Yes, it is."

"No, its not."

They stared at one another, both trying to prove that they were stronger than the other. Or maybe more defiant. Either way, no one was winning, but they were both playing the game.

"If I am to protect you—" Godric began, only to be interrupted by Lilly.

"Don't pull that crap on me, Godric. These tattoo's have nothing to do with anything. And you know that."

Again, they stared.

"They look familiar." Godric began slowly, taking a step towards her. "Very familiar."

"They would to you, wouldn't they, since you've seen so much with your age."

"Yes, but those, they are ancient. Not some modern attempt at trying to replicate an ancient tribe."

More silence.

"Godric, let me see your tattoo's." Lilly asked after a moment. Because she knew him. She knew that since the first time she saw him, and saw his tattoos. She just needed to make sure.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Godric said after a while, and Lilly smirked.

"Alright." She said after a moment, because Godric wouldn't; be able to recognize her tattoo's anyways. They were before his time.

He pulled off his shirt in one fluid motion and she saw the tattoo's that she had seen the other night, when they were at the lake. She got up then, moved closer to his marble hard chest, and ran her hands over it. Godric shuddered, and then held still as she traced the intricate patterns.

"You were a warrior." She mutters, and then looks up at him with her head tilted to the side. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. "You were a man." She continues, tracing yet another intricate pattern with her finger tips. "You were a slave." She says again quieter, her hands stilling on a simpler, less beautiful tattoo. "You were put up for execution." Her eyes grow sadder and her hand pauses on the tattoo right under his ribs.

"Your turn." Godric says after a long, long time where Lilly just watches and watches, looking at the tattoo's, remembering.

Lilly stepped away, dropping her hand, which had now grown cold, to her side. Then she, too, stripped her shirt off, leaving her bra on, showing no self consciousness, although she had no reason to because all of her body fat had been burned off form years of training.

Godric started tracing, just as she had done with him, right below her collarbone. He didn't say anything like Lilly did, only looked, staying clear of her breasts, instead moving down her side with his chilly fingers, and causing Goosebumps to rise on her skin. Godric noticed, and looked up at her with a small smile before looking back at the tattoo's crossing in a winding thread across her stomach, around her back, and down her left thigh, like a snake. He turned her hand over, revealing the last, most intricate and detailed of all the tattoo's that was placed don't he inside of her wrist. He placed his palm over that one, felt the body heat coming off of her, then took a step away. They looked at each other, both half naked, looking at the tattoo's.

"You have one on your spine, don't you?" Lilly asked quietly, although she didn't want to know the answer.

"Yes." Godric answered after a while, and watched as Lilly flinched, then circled around him to look at it. He heard her groan, and then exhale slowly, as her soft fingertips trailed over the tattoo shaped like a spine, dark blue, insanely detailed. The process of getting it cut into the skin must have been painful, she knew that, so she respected it.

"Your village was attacked, everyone was dead. All accept you and a few other warriors." Lilly said, and Godric caught her hand behind him, and had her walk in front of him, never releasing her hand.

"You were taken prisoner." She says, looking into his eyes, her own so sad it almost made Godric feel something.

"You and the remaining warriors banned together and attacked the people of your new village, but were unsuccessful and were all condemned to death."

Godric was looking at her hard now, watching as her eyes filled with wet stuff. Was she _crying_? Was she crying for _him_?

"But a vampire came, and offered you life even after death, and you took it, because as a warrior, you loved nothing else but life and battle."

She finished. She sighed. She took a step back and retrieved her shirt, quickly pulling it over her head and onto her body as a protective shield, hiding her tattoos.

She expected question after question, insults, accusations, false assumptions, but instead he looked at her with no emotion, just stared at her, until she started to worry.

"We will offer you protection, but you must get rid of the problem on your own. You may sleep in the basement of the bar."

And with that, he left, walked out the door Eric had just walked out of, and didn't say anything else. He forgot his shirt, too, or left it there on purpose. But either way, she grabbed it and brought it to the basement with her to sleep.


End file.
